


His precious little girl

by SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams



Category: overwatch
Genre: AHH, Angst, Drabble, F/M, First posting ever, Fluff, How does this work, Hurt/Comfort, I don't believe in editing XD, Jack is an uncle figure, Reader is a Child, Reader is basically an orphan, Self-Insert, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, never even played the game before, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams/pseuds/SayakasLittleBoxOfDreams
Summary: Jack is just starting out as the Strike Commander for Overwatch, and he's about to leave for a while.His friends's daughter--the reader-- doesn't know this yet. She's very attached to the young man, as he's the only other human she has in her young little life. One can assume Jack is not looking forward to breaking the news of his deployment. Jack visits her to explain why he has to leave. But not without a surprise and pain of his own.





	His precious little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the background for this nameless AU I've created XD 
> 
> \- reader was adopted by omnics (they aren't featured, though) 
> 
> \- omnic parents (a mom and   
> dad) are Rights Activists, so they're not allllways around 
> 
> -Jack is good friends with the parents, and has known reader since she was a adopted as a baby
> 
> \- on leaves he has occasionally, he will go and visit the little girl. He helps take care of her and stuff. Plays with her, feeds her, clothes her, sleeps with her, takes her out, all of that.
> 
> \- the two become quite close, and love each other a lot. (Not the romantic kind CLEARLY, the kid's like, 4 or 5.) Jack adores her company, and almost acts as if she's his own kid. 
> 
> \- I'm not sure what the reader thinks of Jack to be. I think she's smart enough to tell Jack is a friend, but also some sort of care-taker. 
> 
>  
> 
> **** I want you guys to know this is my very first Overwatch fic, and it's just a fat Drabble. I like to call it "brain vomit" because it's based off a tiny idea that became itself as I mindlessly wrote it. So it might not be accurate or super-sensical. 
> 
> I've never played Overwatch before XD I don't own it either. I don't have a good enough working laptop to play it on the computer, and I have a weird thing against group-games or online games or whatever XD they make me super anxious XD 
> 
> All the knowledge I have is from the Wiki, the tiny webcomics, what my friends have said, FANFICTION XD, and online videos. So I tried. Kind of :3
> 
> I just wanted to have something to post up on here, so there you go :3

"Yuur not comin' back?" The little girl asked, her lip trembling.

"Not for a while, sweetie." Jack's voice caught in his throat, trying not to cry himself. He had to be strong for her, to play the severity of the situation down as to not break her sweet little heart. "I'll miss yoooou...." she cried, her face becoming red and blotchy, big wet tears running down her face. Hearing and seeing her cry made his heart twinge, feeling icy. He didn't want to deceive her, all he wanted to do was protect her... but he couldn't tell her he was going to war....

Jack ran through all the possible responses he could give her, but opted for an impulsive hug. "I know, I'll miss you too sweetheart..." he whispered, pulling her up into his lap as she cried into his black turtleneck sweater. He rocked the toddler gently, holding her head to his heart, hoping the beat of it would lull her out of crying. "It won't be forever though, I promise." He commented, a cattish smile forming on his face as he came up with an idea. He patted her back as she was still crying.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He told her, y/n looking up, snot dribbling from her nose. She sniffed. "What." She mumbled. Her eyes began to shine with a touch of hope. Yes. Just what he wanted. "I actually got you something so that we would have something to remember each other by." He smiled. The little girl grinned. "Ooh! A pwesent, fur me???" She cried, her eyes lighting up. Jack chuckled. "Yes, just for you." He smiled, putting her beside him on the grey couch. "Now close your eyes." He instructed her. Y/n obediently closed her eyes. "I want your hands over your eyes, silly." He told her, watching the little (hair color) girl giggle and smile as she did as she was told. "No peeking, neither. It'll ruin the surprise." He advised.

"Okay, okay! I'm ready!!" Y/n exclaimed, kicking her legs excitedly. Jack laughed aloud, digging into his pocket. "Alright, I've got it~~" he said, opening the flat blue box, taking one clinking chain, and putting on himself, and the other around hers, to which she squealed in reaction to the cold. "Eek!!" She cried, her eyes still covered. She was such a good girl. "Okay, sweetie, you can open your eyes now." He told her, his heart bursting with eagerness to see her reaction. Y/n opened her eyes immediately, her (eye color) gems flying immediately to her chest.

Her (skin color) cheeks became rosy red as squealed in excitement, fiddling with the rounded silver rectangle and a gold heart shaped locket. "Wowee, Kack!!! It's a heart!!! And it has a drawing on it! It has a rose and lines and some leafs on it!! What is this square thingy though?? It's got words on it!!" She shot out questions as she furthered her inspections of the two pieces of jewelry hung on a silver chain far too long for her little body. "You sure are observant, y/n. And I expect nothing less from my little sidekick!" He commented proudly, impressed with the girl's eye for attributes. Y/n giggled self-indulgently, grasping onto the two objects around her neck.

"Here, let go of them and I'll show you what they are." Jack said, taking her hands and taking the jewelry into his own. The little girl looked directly into Jack's palms in anticipation. He pointed to the square object first. "This is called a 'dog tag'. You see, it's kinda boring, but it's got my name on it. Wanna read what it says with me?" He explained, quirking a thick blond eyebrow at her. Y/n shook her head eagerly.

"Alrighty, let's look at it, then..."  
They began to read together, Jack leading her along. "Suh- suh... strike!" She exclaimed. "C-co...Mander?" Goodness, she was a genius. "Oh, oh, and Jack!!" She commented again. "Uhm..." she struggled with the last one... "m-muh..."   
Jack smiled as she continued to try. He chuckled. "It's okay, love. That one's long. I'll spell it with you." He suggested. Y/n smiled at him. "M...o...r...r...i...." they spelled until Y/n gasped. "MORRISON! MORRISON! That's your last name!!" She nearly screamed. "SSSSTRIKE COMMANDA JAAACK MORRIIIISSSSSON!!" She yelled, jumping up and down on the couch, tackling jack in order to get onto his lap. Y/n's cuteness and naïveté was too much for Jack's heart. Jack pinched her cheeks lovingly, grinning along with her. "Gah, who's my genius girl?!" He praised. "Meeee!!" Y/n grinned. "You got that right. Now keep looking at this! We're not done!" Jack told her, and she eagerly placed the charms in his hands again.

"Now look here! Can you see the next line? Whatsit say?"   
"Uh-hum..." she thought. She began to spell the words out, and once she got to the end of her first name, she yelled out the middle and last. "Y/N M/N L/N!!!!!"   
Jack nodded vigorously. "Uhuh, uhuh, then what?"

"Hero! I see hero!" Y/n told him. "Yes, but you skipped the first word!" Jack replied with just as much energy. FUH-FOREVER!" Y/n yelled in response. "And... Sss...sssuh... side, SIDEKICK!"

"Can you say the whole thing now?"

"STRIKE COMMANDER JACK MORRISON, AND Y/N M/N L/N... FOREVER HERO AND SIDEKICK!" She cried.

Y/n gasped at what it said, clutching it to her heart. "We're hero and sidekick forever?!" She gaped at him with all of her exuberant, childish glee. "Yup, Forever! Promise." Jack assured her.

"Now... what about the words on the back?"

"THERES WORDS ON THE BACK??"

"Well... the back is actually the front. But I wanna read the front." Jack told her, flipping the thin metal around. "Okay!" Y/n said.

"To my strong, beautiful princess. I wish you the best in life. I love you with all of my heart." He read to her. "Love, Jack."

Y/n giggled hysterically, her face red with a flustered embarrassment and glee. She smushed his face in her hands, then followed up her strange show of affection with a tight hug. "I love you, Jack!! I love you for forever! You're the bestest hero ever!! You're a shiny, gold sparkly star!" She assailed him with compliments, giggling girlishly. "I love your words!"

"Take a look at the heart. It actually is a secret box. Can you open it?"

She struggled to open it  
"Gah! I can't get it! It doesn't work!"  
"Sure it does! It just doesn't like to open sometimes. It's stubborn like a little girl I know." Giggles   
so he did it for her.

"AAHH!" She shrieked jubilantly.  
"Me and you! Me and you!!"

The tiny heart shaped picture was a picture of Jack in uniform, holding a tiny y/n, her butt resting on his right forearm. He was grinning and saluting, y/n in the midst of a laugh and waving happily at the camera.

"This is called a "locket". It holds pictures that you can keep with you all the time, as long as you're wearing it. Just don't wear it in the bath or to bed." He advised her.

 

"I have the same matching ones too!"   
"But, I have an extra one as well."

"Whaaat? Lucky!!" "What is it?!"

 

"Now, remember when I asked you to write me something for me to remember when I'm sad and need encouragement?"  
"Yes!"

"My second necklace has your words on it. Wanna see?"

 

"To Jack. Be happy and never sad. You're powerful and big and smart. no bad guy can stop you." He then flipped it around. "World number 1 hero! I love you lots!! Love, Y/n." There was a tiny inscribed heart at the end of the short note.

Y/n clapped her hands together cheerfully, feeling rather proud of herself. "Does it make you happy?" She questioned in anticipation.

Jack's heart leapt. " 'Course it does!!" He voiced his thoughts. "It's gonna help me so much when I'm out doing my job!" He told her.

Y/n's smiled deflated at the sound of his "job". "Oh yeah... yur job..." she sighed.

Jack's smiled faded as well; and he sat back down next to her, not remembering when he had stood up. He put his arm around her, scooping her up once more.   
He didn't know what to say. He sure did love kids, but he wasn't that great with them. He was only good with Y/n because she was as smart as she was. But that's thanks to the fact her mother used to be a school teacher and was now a biological scientist who periodically took trips to the moon. Not to mention her father, who was a top-notch mechanical engineer.

So the mental gap wasn't as bad as it would be with any other run of the mill preschooler, but the emotional part he never would get. Every emotion was so fleeting. Words effected them more than any other outside influence. They could be jubilant one minute, and crying their eyes out the next. Angry, and then horribly sorry. Full of energy, and only to then completely tire themselves out.

He supposed every human was like that, to different extents.

Jack sighed, plopping over on the couch on his back, taking the toddler with him. Y/n snuggled into his side. He drug a hand through his spiky blond hair. "Listen, Y/n... I'm not leaving cause I want to. It's cause I have to. It's what's called a 'duty'. Does that make sense?" He asked her.   
Y/n looked up tiredly, her (hair color) locks all tousled from all the sporadic movement. "Um... maybe?" She answered. "Why would you do somethin' you dun like to do? Can't you just... not do it?" She questioned.

"It just doesn't work that way... in order to get what you want done, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. It sounds sad and mean and weird, but it's part of being a hero..." he explained, smiling down at her in the end. Y/n sat up, Jack following suit.

"Being a hero sounds hard and kinda sad." She mumbled.

"Being a hero is hard work." He shrugged, a friendly smile on his face. "But it's okay, because it's worth it in the end." He laughed, patting the girl on her tiny shoulder.

Y/n smiled, still clutching onto her dog tag and locket. "Did you give this to me cause you're going away?" She asked earnestly, once again shocking Jack with just how intuitive and intelligent she was.

Jack sighed. "You've got me there, princess. I wanted to have them made because I'll miss you. You're my special girl." He teared up, his voice breaking. Y/n cocked her head, looking nervous. He took her up into his arms, the little girl hugging her arms around his neck. "You're the one thing I have waiting for me back home. Ma and pa went to heaven, so now it's just me. But I have good friends like your mommy and daddy, and now I have you." He sniffled, embarrassed that he was crying. He felt so odd to be crying in front of a kid.

But in a similar way, wasn't he just a kid himself? It's not everyday you see a 21 year old man 3 years out of boot camp having climbed the ranks all the way up to Strike Commander.

Y/n may not have been ready for Jack to go, but he was the one left most unprepared.

"You're like my only family, Y/n. Like a niece, kind of. Or a friend."

Y/n was crying too, but whimpering since she had her mouth clamped down. Her body softly shook with sobs.

"Hey, why aren't you breathing good, baby girl?"

She struggled to open her heavy eyes, looking into his blue orbs.

"I-if you're cryin', then I can't. Cause then the other person can't take care of the other person..." she wailed.

"Aw, princess..." he sobbed.

"Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll be gone for a year or two, but everything will be okay." Jack assured her, hugging her tightly and rocking her back and forth. Just who was it that he was trying to console? Her, or himself? He couldn't tell.

"You hear that? You'll be a big girl, a big ol' kindergartener by the time I get back. You'll be so smart, even smarter than you are now, I'm sure of it. You'll be the top of your class, so cool and so grownup. You'll make so many friends. The time will fly, baby girl. The time'll fly."

"we'll become pen pals, and we can write and draw pictures for each other, and video chat when we get the chance..." he listed, trying to bring some hope to the situation.

Y/n nodded but never responded, she just cried and cried, clutching onto him.

"Promise you'll come back, Jack. Promise... please, pretty please..."

He couldn't promise that. And that fact shattered his heart.  
He'd promise her anyways. He'd fight so hard, he'd fight the good fight-- a good, clean fight. Just so he knew he could come back to a little girl that needed him just as much as he needed her. That was his duty.

 

He may have said that what he was doing was worth it, but...  
It never really was that worth it by the end.


End file.
